Don’t You Just Love Partners?
by Jurodan
Summary: Why do heroes have companions? Jeeze, they're so frustrating, until, of course, they save your butt.


Don't You Just Love Partners?

Author's Note: This was actually a Christmas present to Carl, a good friend of mine. He gave me a 14 day free trial to City of Heroes, and I was able to whip this up from the experience. His character is Stone Feed, and mine was Lil' Miss Messup. Enjoy!

"Where is she?" Stone Feed muttered. It was dark in Atlas Park, and his companion still wasn't here. She was always late, and it was infuriating. Sometimes he even wondered why he teamed up with her. He sighed, rapping a stone boot against the ground impatiently. She had better show up soon or he'd go without her.

How long had he been here already? She always took forever, even when she was supposed to be receiving training from Miss Liberty. It wouldn't surprise him if she were at a salon or something getting her hair done. 'Her pink hair done,' he reiterated mentally. She had the most garish sense of style he had ever seen, a mottle of Celtic symbols and the most blinding pink that she could find. He still kept her from watching 'I Love The 80's' on VH1 for fear she would start wearing day glow pink.

He continued tapping his foot on the ground, a habit he had inadvertently gained because of her. He never really had a companion before her, then again, he had met her only very shortly after he himself had become a hero, but that was of little matter. They had worked together since, what, day one? Or was it day two? It really didn't matter he guessed, but what did matter was that she got here, and quick. They were supposed to be going on a mission, the city was depending on them!

Well… them and all the other heroes of the city. For a moment, Stone Feed stopped tapping his foot against the ground. This was a city of heroes, it wasn't like he and Lil' Miss Messup were the only ones… he blinked finally becoming aware of the sound of a foot continuing to tap against the ground. He turned around to find Lil' Miss Messup standing behind him smiling.

His chest heaved a sigh of relief and grand annoyance at the same time, he held out his stone-encased hand, "And how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to want to look up day glow outfits when I get home." She said smiling.

Stone Feed's head fell into his hands, "I hate it when you read my mind."

"Ah, you're no fun…" She said, pouting like a petulant child, then squeezing his cheek with a wide smile.

"We have a mission to do." He said stonily.

"I know." She nodded, closing her eyes and beginning to recount what she had gleaned from his mind, "We've gotta stop Mr. Baddy Bad Bad from messing up some block party or university function or…"

He held up a hand, "Messup, please, this is serious. His name is…"

"Mr. Baddy Bad Bad. I know, I know." She interrupted then tipped her head to the side and smiled broadly.

Stone Feed clenched his fist inside the stone then pointed at her, "THAT'S NOT HIS NAME!"

"Yeah, yeah," She waved dismissively, "all we really need to know is that we're supposed to kick his ass, right? Who needs to know names?" Stone feed opened his mouth to protest but she started to cartwheel away, the metal flap in front of her crotch falling flat against her chest and revealing her pink underwear with darker pink hearts on it.

Stone Feed's mouth dropped open in shock, and then began to chase after her, "WAIT! MESSUP! YOU FORGOT TO BUCKLE YOUR ARMOR!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why… that… huff little…" Stone Feed wheezed as he lumbered towards the to the Hollows gate. She had already left Atlas Park, hadn't she? She KNEW he was slower than her, why'd she have to go on ahead. He scowled as he neared the gate, he'd start yelling at her as soon as he got through to the Hollows…

Lil' Miss Messup made a whirling flourish around the corner of the Hollows gate and right into Stone Feed's path. Stone Feed opened his mouth in horror and kicked his stone-encased heel into the ground nearly tipping over and turning her into road kill, his arms helicoptered as he tried to regain balance.

"What took you so long?" She said impatiently, tapping her heel against the ground.

"Excuse… huff me!" He said, grabbing his knees for support as he leaned forward, "I weigh two tons! huff You weigh 100 pounds!"

"HEY! She shouted at him vehemently, "I weigh ninety nine!"

He gawked at her for a moment before returning to his bent over position, "What huff ever… I'm carrying a huff lot more weight than you so…"

"Oh fine, be that way. You really should shed a few hundred pounds before we next go anywhere, ESPECIALLY if you ever want a date, Stone Boy."

Stone Feed frowned as he leaned against a wall for support, glaring at her, "Stone Feed, my name is Stone Feed, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"All depends on what I see when that stone codpiece comes off." She smiled devilishly at him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Stone Feed just stared at her, "Why do you act so immature?"

Her giggling stopped and she looked at the ground twisting her kneed from side to side regretfully, "I sorry…" She said in a child-like voice, "I just don't know when to stop myself."

Stone Feed frowned, "It's alri-"

He didn't get to finish as she leapt the space between them and gave him a hug, retreating a few feet and smiling, "Well, we gotta go fight Mr. Baddy Bad Bad now…" Her smiled waned a little and she literally twirled around the corner and disappeared into the gateway leading to the Hollows.

"I _have_ to find a new partner." He murmured as he followed her through. He somehow knew he was going to get a migraine during this trip, in fact, he could feel it's nascent beginnings now.

The Hollows… a former rural area of the city, had collapsed. The entire area was a mishmash of upturned terrain, hills, collapsed buildings, sheer drops, and newly formed lakes… and filled to the brims with villains of all shapes and varieties. The police had a small base situated near the gate. Some diehards still wanted to retake the area, but even the most overzealous hero knew that it would be a long time before they cleaned this area out.

"Yo space cadet, you gonna stand there all day like a statue?" Lil' Miss Messup said mockingly, hands on her hips.

He snapped back into reality, and glowered at her, "Look who's talking." She gave a childish smile and whirled around. "You already speak to Lieutenant Wincott?" He asked, catching her before she got a foot away from him.

"No… but I don't think he wants me to…" She said, biting a pink colored fingernail.

Stone Feed began massaging his forehead, "Look, you have to get the mission from him, details might have changed…"

Lil' Miss Messup shrugged, then cart wheeled over to the lieutenant. The man just stared at her for a moment as she began to scan his mind, 'Oh dear god… not her again…' He smiled falsely, "Hello Lil' Miss Messup… would you like to learn about the new mission?"

"I already know you're going to ask us to fight Frostfire, and I can tell he hasn't left his base so…" She hugged him tightly, as he stood there listlessly, looking around to the other officers, "You really are pretty cute, I usually don't dig mustaches, but yours is nice…"

He moved his mouth trying to form a response as she laid her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his chest. "T-than-thank you… could… you let go now?" He finally managed to mumble.

She rested a hand on her chest and rested a hand on his chest. "I really do hope you find your kid." She said, tilting her head to the side and then kissing him on the forehead before jogging back to Stone Feed. "Nothing's changed."

Stone Feed's jaw was hanging wide open, "You… you…"

"What?"

He stared at her, "Have you ever been charged with sexual assault before?"

She smiled, turned around, and ran before he could even wait for an answer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chest heaving with exertion, Stone Feed arrived at the entrance to Frostfire's base… and was forced to stare at Lil' Miss Messup who not only had arrived before him, but had apparently entered a meditative trance. 'I thought she said her powers were scientific?' He wondered watching her. 'She's not resting… and I didn't hear any fighting… is… she ok?'

"Just fine big guy." She said, opening one eye, looking first at him and then at his crotch. Despite knowing he was fully clothed he moved his hands over his crotch defensively. She smirked, closing her eye, "Did I ever tell you I meditated before I got my powers?"

"Er… no…" Stone Feed replied, reaching back and scratching his head.

"Did you tell me that you used computerized music editing programs and a special program to play Dance Dance Revolution using classical music?" He gawked at her, and then felt his shoulders sink, "We all have our little secrets… well, I do anyway. You don't…" She opened her eyes and smiled, "… well, not anymore."

"That's not funny…" He said sourly, and then, his ire growing, pointing at her, "and I'll have you know that Peer Gynt Suite Number One is actually a very challenging song to dance to…"

She got up instantly, "You'll have to show me later," She grabbed his collar and shoved her face into his, "I _love_ DDR!" She let go of him, backing away a foot, "See… we do have things in common." She said nodding self assuredly, causing him to nod in response, if only in shock.

"Now, lets go kick this frostbitten guy's ass!" She said, dodging inside the building.

'Well… it's better than Mr. Baddy Bad Bad I suppose.' He thought to himself, and followed her in.

The entrance was barren, the villain's cohorts weren't smart, apparently, or he had ordered them to stay out of this area simply to give people a false sense of security… he activated his magma armor just in case.

"BRR…" Lil' Miss Messup shivered visibly, arms bared over her chest as she rounded the corner coming back, "It's so COLD in here!" She said looking at Stone Feed with a mock smile, "If I moved my arms you'd be able to see how cold I am."

Frustration and anger finally overcame Stone Feed's normal rational senses, "Messup… you're wearing a CHESTPLATE! Even if there was something to see, which, yes, I'm certain there would be, I wouldn't be able to see it because of the thick plate of steel on your chest."

"Jeeze…" She shivered, her breath visible as they continued on, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You don't have to be so mean about it. Are you always this stony?"

Stone Feed raised his hands in front of him in sheer desperation and frustration, clenching his fists as tightly as he could, "YES! I AM! You're too busy goofing off to notice it!"

Lil' Miss Messup seemed to shrink in place, "I'm… I'm sorry… I… didn't know…"

Stone Feed felt a muscle in his chest clench, "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled…" 'especially since his goons are around here somewhere, and there's no reason to tip him off…' He added mentally. "It's just… sometimes you frustrate me is all."

Lil' Miss Messup nodded glumly, "I'm sorry."

"Look, I'd give you a hug if my armor wasn't a couple thousand degrees, maybe you should stand a little closer, get some ambient heat." She smiled an nodded, taking a few steps closer to him as they advanced deeper into Frostfire's base. The floor was layered with ice, and there were bridges of ice leading down from the second floor. It was going to be a maze…

He heard something and clamped a hand down over Lil' Miss Messup's mouth, "Sssssh… I can hear someone."

"I heard that that Stone Feces and Lil' Miss Messedup are coming to try to break up our ring." One of them commented, a few others laughing along with him. Messup began to struggle under his hand, but Stone Feed held her still, trying to pay attention.

"Ya, well, if they come, we'll kick their asses."

There was a few shouts of agreement and they began speaking about their new territory. Stone Feed frowned, they knew they were coming… what sort of defenses would they have set up?

Messup continued to struggle and he sighed, pulling his hand away from her mouth only to see her drop to her knees gasping for air. "You…" She greedily dragged in a breath, "BASTARD!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know but this really isn't the-"

"You could have killed me!" She said struggling to her feet.

"Well, well, well…" One of the goons drawled as he approached, flanked by a group of thugs. Stone Feed grimaced, he had been right, this had all been a trap, "what do we have here?" He said menacingly, raising an eyebrow as he sized up Lil' Miss Messup. "

"You. Shut. Up." Lil' Miss Messup's tone actually caused the monstrous looking man to pause, and she turned back to Stone Feed, "You BASTARD!"

Stone Feed was forced to look at her, apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

There was a loud slap and Stone Feed's face turned to the side, had… had she just slapped him? He was in almost as much shock as the thugs around him, most of whom were staring open mouthed as Lil' Miss Messup continued her rant.

"You don't trust me to stay SILENT! What do you think I am? Some sort of psycho? I mean really? Is there NO trust from you? Jeeze… I can't believe I partnered up with you!" She said then turned around, back to him.

"Er… Messup this… isn't the best time…" He said, watching as the goons started to regain their senses.

She whirled to face him, pointing at his face, "Oh fuck you! You can't get away from this that easily. SLEEP!" A white emblem glowed above her head and suddenly all the villains around them had their heads drooping forward, sleeping.

Stone Feed looked around in surprise, "When did you get that power?"

"This afternoon, while I was training with Miss Liberty, but that's besides the- HEY!" She shouted as he rushed towards the nearest opponent, knocking him senseless with his fist and following it up with a quick smash to the gut with his hammer.

"Bitch at me later! We've got work to do!"

"BITCH! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH!" She asked, her eyes beginning to turn red.

"WHAT?" He slammed his hammer into someone else, knocking them across the room. "I meant you could bitch at me later!"

"Oh." She said, quieting suddenly. "Well then… um…" She smiled widely looking at one of the villains beside Stone Feed about to attack him. Raising her hands into the air, gravity lost it's force for a moment, and Stone Feed was launched skyward, reaching the second floor before he fell on top of the villain, crushing him. "Whoopsidaisy!" She said, giggling as Stone Feed got up.

"Yeah, yeah… very funny… now come on and help me mop these goons up."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Stone Feed smashed the last goon in the chest while Lil' Miss Messup waited at the elevator. "So, we almost done yet? I mean, kicking ass, however tight it might be," She perked an eyebrow and tipped her head to the side looking at one of the few guards who hadn't been a mutant, "its sorta gettin old. How many goons can this guy have?" She sighed and looked at her fingernails, where the pink fingernail polish was starting to fail due to sudden strikes of heat and cold, from the fire and ice these idiots hurled about so freely. Suddenly she blinked, "OOH! What if we already fought him?" She looked at him smiling expectantly only to see him look at her from above his glasses.

"Not a chance, this guy is a major villain, remember? We've had some trouble, but these goons are nothing compared to what this Frostfire guy is going to be like."

She drooped her head, leaning against the wall and sinking to the ground, "Ah man… I'm so tired…" She said exhausted.

"You? You're tired? I weigh two tons! You're running through this place like you're on speed!"

"And what makes you think I'm not?" She said with a sly smile.

Stone Feed narrowed his eyes at her, "I'd have to take you to jail."

"You could try. It would be an interesting fight, but…" She pulled something out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth, "I much prefer Tic Tacs." She smiled broadly and tossed him the small plastic case.

He smirked, "Is this all you eat?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said standing up, "So, where to fearless leader?"

"He's upstairs, we'll take the elevator."

"We?" She smirked as she walked over, then wagged a finger in his face, "No, Mr. Two Tons, we'll be taking separate elevators. Just because you like hurtling towards the ground at a tremendous speed in a metal coffin doesn't mean I like to."

Stone Feed winced, "Did you happen to see stairs anywhere around here?"

She pointed behind her, "See you upstairs."

She disappeared into a waiting elevator and he stomped over to the stairs. 'I hate it when she's right.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Stone Feed peeked his head around the corner. There were guards, lots of them, all of them looking pretty tough. Frostfire apparently wasn't a man to take chances. Lil' Miss Messup yawned, "So, what's the plan, stone man?" She asked rhythmically, paused then chuckled, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" He face lit up, "Hey that rhymes too!" She deflated rapidly, "Well… THAT didn't… and neither did…"

Stone Feed whirled fists clenched together, whispering angrily, "Will you please shut up, you're going to draw their attention."

Messup slammed both hands over her mouth for a second before lowering them, "Sorry…" She gave him a childish grin, "But shouldn't we be drawing their attention, I mean… we do gotta kick the hell out of them after all."

Stone Feed looked back around the corner, trying to get a good count on the guards, "Ya, but I don't want to face them all at once, there's too many for an open fight here. We'd be-" There was a clank next to him, he winced and turned back around to find Messup removing her armor. He just stared as she removed her chestplate revealing, somewhat unsurprisingly, a pink bra. He stared for a moment longer and she gave him a fiendish grin, removing the rest of her armor until all she had on was her panties.

Stone Feed twitched, "What are you doing?"

"Getting their attention." She said, standing up.

"Are you CRAZY! You'll be killed! Or…" He looked back around the corner, 'raped…'

"Trust me… I've got a new trick to show you." She said and sprung from around the corner. "Hey fun-boys! Think you can deal with a _real_ woman." She leaned forward to give them a better view of her bust and blew them all collective kiss.

The shock on the villain's faces was blatant, but they regained it quickly, a few of them rushing towards her. Stone Feed wasn't even sure what to expect, them to attack her or… well he wouldn't let that happen even if she brought it down on herself, he was a hero after all. He gritted his teeth in determination and raised his stone hammer… only to stop when he heard fights from around the corner.

"Dude, what the HELL are you AARGH!"

"You guys aren't fit to be with her! She's MINE!" One of them roared, whirling on his companions and unleashing a bolt of electricity.

Stone Feed took a step out from the corner watching Lil' Miss Messup giggle as she put another one to sleep and confuse yet another guard while a third rampaged through his own ranks, electrocuting and punching everyone in his way.

"Well, what are you waiting funboy?" Messup said naughtily as she pointed at Stone Feed, "Go and protect me like electro over there."

Stone Feed shook his head and rushed towards the sleeping guard and smashing him full force in the head, knocking him unconscious while the confused guard next to him was lifted up into the air. The fight continued, with her putting a large group to sleep while the shocker and Stone Feed continued to smash into them and beat them into a bloody pulp. There was a pile of them at the corner of the room by the end.

The electric guard approached Messup, smiling at her with a wide grin, "Now we can-"

Messup waived a finger in front of her face, placed a hand on his chest and one on the back of his neck, lowering his head forward and giving him a small kiss as he fell asleep. "He's not very cute, actually." She said, looking him over with a critical eye.

"How… why… what did you do to him anyway?" Stone Feed asked, unsure what to make of the scene.

"I used another new skill, confuse. I get to put him under my control for a little while."

Stone Feed nodded, trying to piece things together, "So the undressing was…"

She shrugged, "I was getting hot."

He nodded, "Ah… can you put on your armor again? I don't think that'll work against Frostfire…" He paused, looking at the sleeping guard, "What should we do about him?"

She shrugged again, placing a hand on his head and knocking him out cold. "Toss him with the others will you? Besides, I have to go change."

Stone Feed opened his mouth to protest but simply shook his head, 'Well… at least it worked.'

"I thought you'd like that little trick… and did I sense a hint of want?" She smiled mischievously as she put on her skirt.

Stone Feed shifting uncomfortably, he was really hoping she hadn't caught that, the thought of dating another hero, especially his partner, was sort of… weird? Scary? He couldn't put a finger on it, but it unsettled his stomach. What would happen if she got hurt in front of him? What if someone used her against him? He had been lucky, in a sad way, that he never really had a social life before becoming a hero. He had no ties to anyone outside of his father and mother, who didn't even live in the city. Lil' Miss Messup was his first friend since becoming a hero, maybe even since the Rikti invasion. How long had it been since he had to worry about someone?

When he finally looked up, Messup was clasping her chest plate on, "You almost ready?" He murmured, watching her.

"Ya, just a sec more… there we go! Tee Hee! That was fun!" She looked up at him with a wide smile, but it faded quickly, "Something's wrong… you… don't like me?" She said, a confused expression appearing on her face. "But you do like me, but you don't want me to get hurt and you're af…"

"I don't need you to explain it out loud Messup… I think we might need to take a little break from working together after this mission, ok?"

For once, it was Messup with the stunned expression, blinking rapidly she tried to take a steady step, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

"But-"

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Stone Feed smirked, "You can't control everything after all."

Lil' Miss Messup's face brightened slightly, "Yeah, I guess so…" She looked to the double doors where Frostfire was certain to be, "well, all we gotta do now is kick Mr. Baddy Bad Bad's ass…" She said reluctantly, taking a few steps forward towards the door.

She looked scared Stone Feed thought to himself, and he knew she wasn't afraid of Frostfire. She was afraid of what would happen after they defeated him. How long had it been since she had a friend? How long had it been since she last allowed herself to have a friend? Her sense of humor was so off-putting, to say the least… how many people had she pushed away? And why? Did she have the same fear of having people close to her hurt? She hadn't really talked about her past, he had never seen her with anyone besides Miss Liberty and her contacts… Was he the only one left? "Messup, stop."

She pulled her hand away from the door, and looked back at him, "We'll still be friends. Just because we're not working together doesn't mean we can't speak to each other."

She smiled widely, "Thanks… that means a lot."

He nodded advancing to the door, smashing the haft of his stone ax on the ground in preperation of the battle, "Also… I'm going in first this time."

She smiled taking a step back, "Ok."

Stone Feed lifted a foot and kicked the doors open… and one of them right off the hinges, "Frostfire! You're going to jail!"

No sooner had he said it than a blast of ice slammed into him, Stone Feed smirked, letting it smash into him, his magma armor reduced this freezing wind to nothing more than the slightest chill.

The fist that smashed into his jaw seconds later while the ice was still blinding him, however, made its mark and he staggered back a step. Two creatures, a large bestial human made of ice, and an imp like beast of fire was at his heels, beginning to attack him physically.

Stone Feed roared, hefting his hammer over his head and bringing it down upon the ice golem. The imp beside him slashed at his knee, tearing into the stone armor and hitting him. He gritted his teeth, readying to attack it when the ice creature struck him again, apparently unfazed by the large chunk of it's head that he had pulverized.

Lil' Miss Messup shouted something off to the side and the flame beast was hurled backwards into the Ice Golem, causing them both to screech as they tried to separate. The piercing shriek brought Messup to her knees as she clutched her ears, but Stone Feed's roar overcame it as he swung his hammer into them, driving the fire imp through the ice golem's side and out the other. The shriek stopped suddenly as the ice golem's top side was torn from its bottom, falling to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. The fire imp was little more than smoldering ash on the ground.

Frostfire roared, charging over the ice capped floor at Stone Feed.

"I don't think so!" Stone Feed shouted smashing his hammer into the ground, causing the ground around Frostfire to splinter and crack through the ice, catching him in stony prison.

Frostfire hissed, opened his mouth and shot a gout of flames at Stone Feed. Stone Feed raised his armored arms in front of his face, the magma armor shielding him from the blast, only to leave him once again blind as Frostfire smashed through stone prison and lunged at him.

Frostfire roared again, this time his body slamming into Stone Feed's and toppling him over. "Now you die hero!" He shouted, raising a taloned hand above his head readying to strike.

Lil' Miss Messup cast her hand forward, sending Frostfire flying off to the side, "Leave him ALONE!"

Frostfire whirled in air, landing on his hands and feet, he glared at her, "Bitch." He launched himself forward, his inhuman speed and agility apparent as he was half way across the room before she even blinked. She raised a hand defensively, only to have it swatted away as he smashed into her, driving her straight against the wall. She coughed out blood from the force of the impact. She didn't have time to recover, a fist smashing into her stomach causing her to double over, only to have him drop down in unison, his knee directed beneath her and his elbow falling onto her back heavily, driving her right into his waiting knee and knocking the wind from her.

Stone Feed struggled to stand, his knee was worse than he had thought, that demonic imp had reached all the way to the bone. He looked over in time to see the elbow smash into her back while driving her chest into his knee. She coughed up blood, then began gasping for air, her hands reaching feebly for her throat. "MESSUP!" He shouted, only to see Frostfire turn and smile at him maliciously.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and lifted her up, pulling her close to him and rubbing his face against hers, "You know she has such smooth skin… I wonder what would happen if I…" He ran a finger down her face, halfway through applying enough pressure to draw blood. She tried to look defiant, but failed, wincing and crying as she tried both to breathe and pull herself away. He smiled for a moment longer and then smashed her in the throat. She looked shocked for a moment and then collapsed forwards.

"NO!" Stone Feed smashed his hammer into the ground, the magma armor not bearing a candle in comparison to the fire that burned within. He drew himself up and watched Frostfire toss her aside, off his knee.

"Now for you." He chuckled darkly, looking back at Messup with narrowed eyes, "If she's still alive, I'll be in for a treat after the battle."

Frostfire's voice held the slightest bit of malice, the tinge of anger that set him apart from everyone else Stone Feed had faced so far. Stone Feed's nodded in certainty and his voice became very calm, "You're not going to be standing at the end of this battle."

Frostfire snorted and rushed him, throwing a wall of flames before him. Stone Feed swept it aside with his hammer, releasing the stone weapon mid swing and letting it strike the wall, pulverizing it. Frostfire slammed into Stone Feed, but to his shock, Stone Feed didn't budge, seeming to ignore the blow entirely. Frostfire didn't have time to recover as he felt Stone Feed's arms wrap around his back, trapping his arms at his sides as he was pulled forward onto Stone Feed's chest.

"You IDIOT! I'm immune to the heat from your armor." Frostfire hissed, struggling to get free.

"Yes… but you still have bones." Stone Feed said and squeezed as hard as he could, the sounds of joints popping and bones cracking began. Frostfire gasped for breath, struggling futilely, his arms pinned at his sides. Stone Feed held even tighter, looking at Lil' Miss Messup, lying prone on the floor.

"Your…" He gasped for breath, "going… to… kill… me…" He was now moving his mouth without being able to create sound or draw breath. There was another crack audible from within his body.

And then Stone Feed released him, taking a step back. Frostfire continued to stand, trembling as he stared at Stone Feed. "My turn." Stone Feed murmured and punched Frostfire in the jaw, knocking him across the room in a lazy spiral, landing on the ground unconscious.

Stone Feed watched him for a moment, just to make sure he stayed down, then hobbled over to Lil' Miss Messup. She was pale, he had never seen anyone so pale, and her vibrant pink hair accentuated her white skin. He used awaken on her, a bright green glow flashed about her, but nothing happened. He felt a pang of fear growing from within, "Messup… Messup speak to me… you're ok, right… you're fine, come on Messup."

She didn't respond, and he lifted her up, holding his ear against her chest… he couldn't hear anything. She had the chestplate on… he groaned inwardly, what was he going to do? He panicked, looking about frantically for help, but finding nothing and nobody to do anything. He couldn't do anything, he didn't even know how to heal! She… she should have revived when the awaken worked it's magic, but she was still unconscious… she wasn't breathing… she… she… No. There was no way… it wasn't possible. She couldn't just…

Die.

His jaw trembled as he watched her. She wasn't waking up. She wasn't going to wake up… when he had told her they weren't going to work together… he didn't want it to mean this way. He didn't want it to end this way. All he could do was pull her close against him, tears welling up in his eyes. She was dead… he hadn't been able to…

"AAAAAAAAAH!" There was a scream and he pulled away, watching as she swatted at her chest plate rapidly, "YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Messup! You're alive!" He squeezed her again, her metal chest plate pulled closely against his magma amor.

"LET GO! OH GOD YOU'RE TRYING TO ROAST ME!" She screamed, swatting at him.

Suddenly realizing what she was right, he let go, and she unceremoniously fell to the ground. She quickly grabbed at the clasps, still blazing hot, and loosened them allowing the breastplate to fall off. She stared at him and at the chest plate, then tried to look at her chest before looking back at him, "Was there some reason you were trying to COOK MY BOOBS?"

Stone Feed could only laugh.


End file.
